Starling's Wolf Of The Air
by Lauriver4ever
Summary: Oliver comes home backed by unmatched firepower, he wants to save his city and protect those he cares about, but his enemies never got the memo.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Starling's Wolf Of The Air

Chapter One: The Return

 **I own nothing. Everything is owned by The CW and CBS, Marc Guggenheim (retch) and Donald Bellisario**

"Oliver Queen has been found alive". And the TV announcer went on about his past 'exploits'. Oliver blocked it out as he looked out the window, looking at his city. As the report continued, talking about his previous "accomplishments", he was sickened by what he had been before. But he knew he would be better, do better, be a better person to his family and friends. In particular Laurel, although he knew he could never get back together with her. All he had done, both directly to her and her family and the things he had done in his 5 years away made sure of that. As well as his commitment to his mission to his city to pull it back from what his family had done to it. That would make his life too dangerous to even consider trying anything with Laurel or any other woman he might find. He had no interest in killing anyone else through his actions, and that included his family. And there was one other consideration as to why he would never try anything with Laurel was the fact that he simply didn't deserve her.

There was also the fact of this other job/identity, besides Oliver Queen and besides his soon-to-be vigilante persona. At that moment, the cell phone that had been smuggled into the room for him rang, and the caller ID said "Michael".

Answering, he said "Speak of the devil Michael, I was just thinking about you."

"You did good service Oliver. For the last two and a half years you have been fighting for people at home and away. You've excelled, and unlike so many people in this business, you still have a soul and I will not argue on that point with you because YOU DO" Michael replied, saying the last part sternly.

"Thanks. What kind of support can I expect here? I might be able to take care of the whispers of an Undertaking of some form on my own without you, your people, or The Lady, but if I need support, what can I get."

"If you need backup, call. You'll have the same deal your predecessor did. You have the position with us, which you can use for intel. You get backup when you need it. In return all you need to do is perform missions of national concern, and I will only call you if it requires your specific skillset and is desperately needed."

"Does that backup include legal?"

"Yes, for when you eventually get yourself caught." Michael sighed. "We could give you a lawyer at that point or use the presidential order that covers all of us to get you off. It will be your choice" came the chuckling response.

"Thank you for everything you've done Michael. For me, my family, my friends, and those I have messed up with." Oliver said

"Thanks and I've got to go. I think my doctor is coming back". Oliver stated quickly, turning of the phone and shoving it under the mattress in the room.

Line Break/Time Jump

After having made sure all of the money he had stolen off of Adam Hunt was given back to his victims, Oliver headed out from the Foundry. He headed deeper into the glades, eventually standing in front of a 5 story tall warehouse. It was known for being a building in bad shape and one that should have collapsed by now. From above, there was a collapsed roof and lots of debris, but this concealed a secret entrance, as well as two more at ground level to get into a building that was in all reality heavily defended with security and lots of explosives. Oliver entered, and made his way to the main room. He laid his hand on something and said "Hello girl, I have begun, and soon, so will you".

 **AN: I am heavily modifying the flashbacks. The Season 1-3 flashbacks happened as they did, but each season's occurred in a compressed 8 month period with little time between them, so as to make the first 3 sets of flashbacks happen within the first two years. Season 4's didn't happen, that all with Baron Reiter was really stupid. Season 5's will happen at some point mixed in with what I will have happening to Oliver for his last 3 years, so he is still a Bratva captain.**

 **Lastly, this story is a crossover with a currently mystery fandom. You guys can take guesses at what that is. The first person, maybe the first two to guess correctly as to what fandom it is before the fourth chapter, when it will be revealed, get a sneak peek as to what is coming up, so make your guesses in reviews of PMs to me.**

 **Please review or PM me with suggestions or CONSTRUCTIVE Critiques. Thank you and may the force be with you**


	2. Chapter 2: The Introduction

Starling's Wolf Of The Air

Chapter Two: The Introduction

 **I own nothing. Everything is owned by The CW and CBS, Marc Guggenheim (retch) and Donald Bellisario**

China White POV

China White was angry. No scratch that. She was beyond angry. In the last 48 hours the Triad had lost what had once been a profitable method of bringing heroin and other drugs into Starling City and she had been unable to defeat the new upstart archer that had stopped her from killing Martin Somers, who was now in police custody singing like a canary. At least she had been able to salvage several tons of product that had been on a small 2,000 ton freighter that had yet to be unloaded. Now she and a Triad crew were 20 miles offshore, in international waters where the US Coast Guard and the rest of the Americans would be unable to touch her, having set a course for Coast City where the drugs could be brought into the country.

As she was looking off to starboard she barely saw it in time, but she did. A tiny flash of light was rapidly closing the distance between itself and her ship. She screamed out "Brace!" and grabbed onto the bridge rail right before the missile plowed into the freighter's starboard side amidships at the water line. The explosion was large and it started several fires and she could feel the ship begin to list to starboard. Whatever of her men were still alive were making for the portside lifeboats and she quickly joined them, using her knives to cut the lifeboat loose.

She was already feeling seasick but as she floated away from the spot where the ship had gone under she wondered who had attacked them, why, and how, with the latter being the most intriguing to her.

Unknown POV

"One Harpoon for a freighter loaded with drugs and a few Triads. Good tradeoff."

 **I am really sorry for having taken so long to update. I just had a summer class and am working a lot over the summer so SORRY!**


End file.
